homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111115-Don't die twice
athanasyGerent AG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 22:54 -- AG: Sδ Nyαrlα... AG: Yδu fuckiηg weηt αηd died δη me AG: fδr shαme AG: I thδught yδu were dδηe with stupid ideαs CC: I see word gets around AG: This tδps the fuckiηg cαke my frieηd, the cherry δη the grub suηdαe CC: Can we still do the eplaining thing? CC: explaining AG: I αm αll fδr explαηαtiδηs AG: I meαη, I'm ηδt mαd αt yδu AG: I kηδw whαt hαppeηed AG: sδrtα CC: Well, I finally got free from Scarlet CC: Still wanted to stick to the ignoring plan too CC: But! CC: She had that hold on Aaisha CC: And wanted to force her to complete Scarlet's primer AG: yeαh CC: That couldn't be allowed to happen AG: I did tαlk tδ Aαishα... It did ηδt blδw up iη my fαce, thαηk gδδdηess AG: yδur αdvice helped CC: Glad that I could help CC: Anyway, I wasp moved from Derse's prison to the room Aaisha wasp in CC: To intercept when we woke up CC: Alongside Serios CC: We didn't count on that Scarlet had bugged me CC: And was spying on us through me AG: well shit CC: So she waited CC: When we woke up, forced me into attacking Aaisha CC: Aaisha instinctively forced me into attack Scarlet CC: Scarlet calls Vigil CC: I get cut down CC: Then Serios afterwards CC: And that's what happened AG: Sδ this meαηs yδu twδ hαve tδ be extrα cαreful CC: I guess AG: yδu dδη't hαve extrα lives δr αηythiηg αηymδre CC: I can still act, even in death CC: I think CC: Libby pulled my soul or whatever into the Archives CC: Where she stays CC: And where I now go to when asleep AG: huh AG: weird CC: Maybe I can get a computer there? AG: mαybe CC: Give advice or something CC: Death isn't that bad CC: It's calming CC: And that place was nice AG: thαts ηδt αll thαt reαssuriηg AG: but I'm glαd yδu fδuηd cδmfδrt CC: It'll be more reassuring if you did die CC: Please don't , though AG: Heh, yδu kiddiηg? I'm ηδt gδηηα die ηδw AG: ηδt thαt I hαve αrms CC: OH CC: That's nice CC: How are they? AG: the hαηdmαideηs δutfitted me with Libby's pαper mαjicks AG: they αre... AG: weird AG: but fuηctiδηαble AG: cαη't get them wet AG: δr set them δη fire AG: heh CC: Aww CC: What's the fun in that? AG: Heliux αηd Aαishα gδt sδme swimtime iη AG: I hαd tδ sit αηd wαtch CC: That's a shame CC: You should ask for a pair of back up arms AG: heh, I plαη δη gettiηg permαηeηt replαcemeηts sδδη eηδugh AG: but metαl isη't exαctly wαter resistαηt either AG: ... AG: I'll thiηk δf sδmethiηg CC: Waterproofed? CC: I mean, it's something, right? AG: yeαh AG: Aesδηα, dδη't gδ αηd die δη me αgαiη AG: pleαse CC: No promises, hehe CC: I'll do my best though AG: I hαd tδ stαy strδηg iη frδηt δf Aαishα, it wαs αll I cδuld dδ tδ help her CC: Fear of death is one thing CC: Actual death is...differnt CC: At least for me AG: much differeηt AG: i wδuld αssume CC: Serios seems to be taking it better AG: Thαts iηterestiηg AG: Seriδs defiηitely is mδre stδic iη ηαture CC: Yeah, he seems to have somewhat brushed it off AG: Thiηgs... Defiηitely hαve ηδt gδtteη eαsier AG: if αηythiηg, just α bit wδrse CC: No CC: They got better CC: There was a lesson in all of that CC: Better we learned it now than later AG: perhαps CC: At least Vigil hadn't gone overboard and killed us entirely AG: yδur lucky δη thαt frδηt AG: yδu wδη't be sδ lucky ηext time CC: If it were Jack, we'd probabyl be in that torture museum CC: Luck is kinda bullshit AG: yeαh CC: Just kinda...happened AG: αll δf δur luck is ruηηiηg dry CC: Shit happens CC: Brought it upon ourselves CC: Ira Deorum AG: yes... AG: But we still hαve α shδt AG: α fαr fetched shδt AG: but αηy perceηt is still α perceηt chαηce δf victδry CC: Well, you can weild your guns again CC: Be sure to shoot straight AG: well I try AG: stαy sαfe Aesδηα AG: I dδη't wαηt tδ wαke up tδ fiηd yδu fuckiηg deαd CC: I already died once AG: αgαiη AG: just... pleαse fδr my sαηity CC: did wonders for my sanity, to be honest CC: But yeah, alright CC: I'll try not to go for good AG: gδδd Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla